


You Got It, Dude

by joonmoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Isaac Lahey, POV Outsider, i'm sorry i had to do at least one of those fics in my life time, pack mom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonmoney/pseuds/joonmoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Erica and Boyd's deaths, Stiles goes all Danny Tanner on Isaac.</p>
<p>(i.e. In which Stiles loses too many pack members, and starts to parent one Isaac Lahey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bigger verse in my mind, which I might continue and add into a series. Feel free to tell me if you think I should continue! Here's a few pointers to give you an idea of how this universe works:  
> 1\. Everyone eventually joined Derek's pack at some point after season 2 (because we all want happy pack time)  
> 2.Derek and Stiles have an established relationship, but are going through a "rough patch" at the moment (allowing Ms. Blake's character to exist)  
> 3\. Fighting or not, Stiles is still the second highest ranking pack member (basically following the alpha pair trope) so when he orders Isaac to do something, he feels obliged to listen. In my mind, mates aren't really a black and white thing. If the alpha chooses to bring in a "second alpha" (ex. Stiles) it's not based on their romantic relationship alone, but chosen by their ability to help lead.

            Isaac doesn’t realize what’s happening at first.

            It starts when Stiles bounds up to Isaac’s locker before first period and offers him a brown paper bag. Isaac raises an eyebrow at him, but Stiles doesn’t say anything and just stares at him, glancing expectantly at the bag. A sniff tells Isaac there’s a turkey sandwich in the bag along with—carrots? He sniffs again, and yeah, there’s definitely some carrot sticks in there.

            Isaac grabs the bag, which Stiles is still holding out towards him. “You…brought me a lunch?” Isaac peeks into the bag confirming that Stiles has indeed packed him a balanced lunch like he’s a freaking kindergartener on the first day of school.

            “Yeah,” Stiles looks at him like it’s an everyday occurrence. Isaac wouldn’t be surprised if tomorrow Stiles gave him a Lunchables with a signed napkin. “You guys can’t keep eating that crap from the cafeteria every day. A cardboard box has more nutritional value than the school food.” Stiles gives him a _look_ , like he’s being lectured, and Isaac feels like he’s living in a Full House re-run. Stiles is really channeling his inner Danny Tanner right now.

            Lacking a proper response to _what the hell is going on_ , Isaac just nods and says, “ah,” in a way he hopes is understandingly. Apparently it is, because Stiles claps a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and leaves. Isaac watches him walk down the corridor and looks back at the lunch bag. It’s definitely strange, but with all of the other crap they’ve got going on, Isaac isn’t too worried about Stiles aspiring to become some kind of pseudo-soccer-dad. Plus, he spots a juice box buried under the sandwich, so it can’t be too bad. Shrugging, Isaac digs out the juice box, shoves the rest of it into his locker, and heads to class.

(Isaac drops into the seat by Scott in history.

“Stiles packed me a lunch.” Scott just stares at him, so he gestures to the half-drunken box of apple juice on his desk.

 

Scott just laughs.)

* * *

 

The next time it happens, Isaac figures that Stiles just _really_ doesn’t want all the supernatural crap to keep any of them from graduating. Isaac knows that part of Stiles still feels guilty about bringing Scott into the woods the night he got bitten.

Teacher conferences are going on, and Isaac is waiting for Derek in the hall outside of his Spanish classroom. He’s about to call Derek and make sure he hasn’t allegedly died again or something when Stiles runs out of Finstock’s classroom down the hall. Isaac watches him flail around for a few seconds, looking back and forth until he spots Isaac.

“Isaac! There you are, bud,” Stiles approaches him, “C’mon, let’s go.” He reaches for the door, but stops when Isaac doesn’t follow him.

“What?” Isaac looks back at his phone where Derek’s contact page is still pulled up. “Where’s Derek?”

“Derek’s going to be a bit late, he’s got to take care of Bo—” Stiles speech falters, “He’s got some stuff to take care of. I’m coming with you ‘till he gets here.”

“To the parent teacher conference.” Isaac asks, but it comes out more like a sentence, and he figures prolonged exposure to Derek Hale can do that to a person.

“Yup. Come on, we’ll be late,” and with that, Stiles strides into the classroom. Isaac sends Derek a short text saying, ‘ _Stiles?_ ’, and follows Stiles into the room.

He doesn’t get a reply.

Their teacher hands Isaac back their latest Spanish test, and the D- glares at him. In big, red sharpie that screams, “You failed harder than Greenberg.”

“Isaac, man,” Stiles grabs the test once the meeting is over and starts flipping through it. “I thought you told me you found some time to study?”

“I did,” Isaac replies, used to Stiles over interest in other people’s problems. “It’s just kind of hard to study when there’s a pack of alphas trying to kill you and all of your friends. Not to mention the evil magic tree worshipper killing people.”

“Hey, don’t worry, man,” Stiles gives him an assuring smile. “I can help you if you want. We can watch crappy Spanish soap operas to practice.” He hands the test back and waggles his eyebrows.

 

(They can’t find any Spanish soap operas to watch, so they end up watching Days of Our Lives. They decide never to speak of it.)

* * *

 

The third time it happens, Isaac doesn’t even realize it until after it’s over.

Isaac is at his locker after bombing his Spanish presentation when one of the guys on the lacrosse team, David, approaches him. It turns out that there are some things that being a werewolf just can’t change. Sure, taking the bite definitely got Isaac more noticed, but it didn’t keep assholes like David from being, well, assholes.

“Lahey,” David says, and slams Isaac’s locker shut. “You’d better get your shit together. We don’t need you failing off the lacrosse team. It’s actually kind of funny. Turns out you are good for something,” he scoffs.

Feeling his anger rising, Isaac looks down in case anyone notices his eyes turning gold. He clenches the straps on his backpack, feeling claws puncture the fabric.

David, misunderstanding the gesture, laughs. “Aw, don’t get sad, Lahey. What are you going to do? Run home and cry? Oh, wait,” he snickers, “you don’t really have one anymore. They took away your house when your dad died. Where have you even been staying? Dirtying up the dumpsters?”

Isaac lets out a low growl, and is about to throw the first punch when a hand lands on his shoulder. Stiles squeezes reassuringly, but firmly enough to make a clear warning not to do anything rash.

“Actually, it’s called an apartment, dumbass. Or a loft, if you want to go into specifics.”

“What did you say, Stilinski?” David steps forward, but Stiles ignores him. He stops Isaac before he can intervene and tells him, “Scott’s looking for you.” Stiles nod to Scott standing at the side with the ring of students starting to gather. Isaac looks back at Stiles, and he gives him a look that says, _go, I can handle this_.

Hesitantly, but not wanting to directly disobey Stiles, Isaac goes with Scott. As they’re walking down the hall, he can hear Stiles still talking to David.

(“Look, do you have like, no sense of self-preservation? Because I sure as hell wouldn’t want to get my ass whooped by Derek Hale’s roommate.”

Isaac smiles at the habit that comes from being in a pack: declaring your alpha. When Scott asks him why he’s smiling, Isaac just shrugs.)

* * *

 

The third time’s the charm, they say. Apparently, they’re wrong. It’s not until the fourth time does Isaac finally catch on to why Stiles is acting so weird.

They’re in Stiles’ living room studying again (read: watching Days of Our Lives), and Isaac mentions a party one of the lacrosse guys is having that weekend.

Stiles flails into a sitting position from reclining on the couch, nearly taking out one of Isaac’s eyes. “You aren’t actually thinking of _going_ are you?” Stiles exclaims. Isaac is taken aback at Stiles’ reaction.

“Uh, yeah, I guess? You can come too, if that’s what you mean. I just figured we all might need a break—” Isaac starts to explain, but Stiles cuts him off.

“No.”

And that’s just…what?

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean you aren’t going. None of us are!” Stiles is shouting now, and he stands up angrily. Stiles starts pacing behind the couch, and Isaac is pretty sure he’s wearing down the hardwood floor.

“What are you going to do? Ground us?” Isaac turns to look over the back of the couch at Stiles. “What’s up with you, you’ve been playing house all week.”

“I’ll shackle you down if I have to! God, it’s like you guys _want_ to get killed!” Distress is basically radiating from Stiles, and Isaac realizes that, oh—that’s why Stiles has been hovering over him 24/7.

Isaac mutes the TV, and sets down the remote. “Is this…” he starts hesitantly, “is this about Erica? And Boyd?”

It’s like being asked opens the gates because words start flooding out of Stiles’ mouth. “It’s about everything! It’s about Jackson leaving. It’s about the Alpha Pack, and the Darach! Losing Erica was hard enough, and,” Stiles’ voice cracks. “And then at the motel, all of you were so _scared_ and I had to keep you guys from killing yourselves. Then, it turns out, that someone dies _anyways_ because what they did to Boyd—to Derek! If you go to that party, who knows if you’re going be next?”

Stiles stops to breathe, and Isaac doesn’t need to be a werewolf to hear his rapid breaths. His heart is hammering, and Isaac puts the seat by him on the couch. Stiles waits for a moment, contemplating it, before giving up and sitting back down.

“So all of this,” Isaac questions, “the lunch, the protectiveness, and the goddamn _parent teacher conferences_ —you’re doing it because you think I’m going to get myself killed?”

“I just…I just don’t want this pack falling apart any more than it has. And I know the strain between Derek and me right now is affecting the pack as well. We don’t need to lose you too.”

Isaac thinks it over, and it makes sense. Stiles isn’t the alpha, but he’s a close second. He probably feels that the pack’s issues are a result of his own failures. Regardless of the fact that Stiles isn’t responsible, Isaac has to admit he sees where Stiles is coming from.

“It’s cool; I won’t go. We can stay in and watch bad werewolf movies. Okay?” Isaac offers, and when Stiles gives him a small smile and says okay, he figures they’ll be alright.

(They spend the weekend on the McCall’s couch watching Twilight, deciding which pack member is which character.

Stiles squawks indignantly when he’s declared Bella Swan.)


End file.
